Filtch's Upset
by Ayasha
Summary: What does Filtch do when the Weasley twins play yet another prank on him


Filch's Upset

"Ugh" moaned Lee Jordan when he woke up on a Saturday morning in November. He could hear the rain hitting the windows of Gryffindor tower. With it raining outside, and from the sound of it pouring was probably a better word. He would be stuck inside all day unless it cleared up later. He pulled himself out of his four poster and went to the window. As he peered out he could tell that the rain had moved in for the day. He could however be thankful that it was not a Hogsmeade weekend, he highly doubted the teachers would post-pone a visit due to rain. No one would make the walk to Hogsmeade in the rain, not even him. Leaving the window for his trunk he pulled on a pair of faded Jeans and a plain red T-shirt then went to bathroom to brush his teeth. As he finished dressing he figured it would be about time for breakfast. Pulling on his shoes he left the Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall.

Upon reaching the hall and Gryffindor table he found an empty seat across from Fred and George Weasley, his two best mates. Some people had trouble telling the two apart since they were twins but Lee had known them for five years now. When you spend as much time with two people has he did with them you tended to learn their subtle differences, "He mates," Lee greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Lee," replied George smiling.

Lee was sure that Fred would have said something too but he was currently busy chewing an Particularly large bit of food, "Pity about the weather," said Lee gesturing to the enchanted ceiling, which at the moment was covered in grey clouds and rain drops were falling and disappearing just before they hit the students below.

"To bad it's not a weekday," Commented Fred having finished his mouthful.

"With classes and all we wouldn't have to worry about the rain," Said George.

"All I know is I don't want to spend the day in the common room studying," Stated Lee matter-of-factly.

"Neither do we," Said Fred and George in unison.

Lee had to suppress a laugh, he didn't know how Fred and George could say things in unison like they did. It always cracked him up the way they did it, not to mention the way they could finish each other's sentences. He figured that it was a twin think and since Fred and George were pretty much identical they probably had some kind of connection. Having piled his plate with bacon, eggs, toast Lee began to eat while contemplating what they could do that didn't involve the common room and studying.

After finishing their breakfast they did return to Gryffindor tower, instead of staying in the common Room though they went to the dormitory. As they entered the dormitory they each went to their own beds, "We should do what we're best at," suggested Lee as he laid on his back on top if his four poster.

"And what might that be?" Asked Fred Smirking.

"I think dear brother he means a prank," said George Sincerely as he could without laughing,

"It would definitely make today more interesting," said Lee.

"Did you have any Ideas?" asked George.

"Well we haven't pranked Filch in awhile and I think it's time we did," said Lee.

"He is always a fun one," stated Fred with a smile.

"The look on his face is always priceless too," said George laughing.

"Well that settled then, we have the who now all we need is the how," said Lee with a thoughtful look on his face.

All three were laying on sitting on their beds trying to think up the best idea for Filch. Fred had pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and began reading a passage he had to get done for class on Monday. George had busied himself with a roll of parchment coming up with ideas for a few Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee had decided maybe a search thru his trunk for some ideas, he still had a few things from Zonko's in there.

After almost ten minutes of searching Lee pulled a box out of his trunk and held it up victoriously, "Aha," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you…," started Fred.

"…ahaing about," finished George.

"I have found the Portable Swamp that I thought I had lost last month, we could put it in his office." suggested Lee still sporting his smile.

"I like it, but I think we need more," said Fred.

"I think Ron might have some Stink Pellets I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrowed them," said George mischievously and smiling.

"He'll never give them to you, you know that," said Fred.

"I never said I was going to ask him for them," said George.

"Oh," said Fred returning Georges smile.

"I'll be back you two keep planning," said George.

George left the dormitory for Ron's dorm closing the door behind him. "We need more than just the swap and we can use the Stink Pellets for a diversion to get Filch away from his office if we need to." Said Lee.

"Oh, I know," said Fred jumping up and going to his trunk.

Lee stood up and followed Fred to his trunk wondering what he was ohing about. He watched Fred search thru his trunk furiously before he like Lee held up a book victoriously and smiling wide. Lee smiled wide also, "Filibuster Fireworks, perfect Filch won't know what hit him," said Lee smiling as wide as Fred.

"Where's George we've got to get going if we're going to get this done by dinner," said Lee looking to the door as if George was going to walk thru any moment.

As if on cue George came thru the door to the dormitory holding up a small bag and breathing heavily, "You have no idea what I had to go thru to get these," stated George a bit out of breath closing the door behind him.

"Why what happened?" asked Fred.

"Harry and Ron were in their dormitory I had to make up something to get them to leave," said George.

"What did you tell them?" asked Lee.

"I told them that Draco Malfoy was getting hex by a Ravenclaw just done the corridor and that if they hurried they could see it, well you can only imagine the looks on their faces." explained George suppressing a laugh.

"Did they go?" asked Fred.

"Of course they went who would miss that, I have never seen Ron move so fast in all my life, I was able to get in Ron's trunk and get the Stink Pellets then ran all the way back here," said George unable to control his laughing fit.

"That was a good on George," said Lee joining in the laughing.

"I'm sure Harry and Ron are still looking for Malfoy," said George.

"Well why you were gone dear brother I found some fireworks," said Fred holding up the box of Filibuster fireworks.

"Brilliant, so what's the plan?" asked George.

"Here's what we should do, We'll check to see if Filch is in his office if he is we'll set the Stink Pellets off a few corridors away to get him away from his office and give us time to work. Then we'll wait till he is back in his office and set the fireworks off outside," explained Lee.

"He will be so mad, I can only imagine his face," said George with a faraway look on his face.

After having gathered everything they would need to pull the prank on Filch and hiding them in their robes they left the dormitory. When they entered the common room they ran into Ron and Harry, "Hey George, we went looking for Malfoy," said Ron with a frown.

"Did you find him?" asked George trying to suppress a fit of laughter and hoping Harry and Ron didn't notice his efforts.

"No and we even asked around," stated Harry.

"We were told that nothing like that had happened," said Ron.

"I must have been mistaken…well we really need to be going," Said George as he started thru the portrait hole with Lee and Fred behind him.

"But you …," Ron started but was unable to finish as Lee, Fred, and George disappeared thru the portrait hole.

Exiting Gryffindor tower the three boys headed down the moving staircase stopping occasionally for the missing section to appear. When they reached the ground floor they walked down the corridor towards Filch's office which was located at the end past four classrooms. Stopping just around the corner Lee poked his head around to see the office. To his surprise Filch was inside sitting at his desk working on paper work. Lee, Fred and George creeped back down the corridor a bit to talk without being over heard, "We're going to need the Stink Pellets," said Lee.

"He's in there?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, paperwork," answered Lee.

"We're going to have to get him out," said George.

Lee looked around and saw a second year Gryffindor walking the opposite direction down the corridor, "You two wait here," said Lee as he ran down the corridor to talk to the second year. Fred and George watched unable to tell what Lee was saying. The next thing they knew Lee was returning with the little Gryffindor, "Fred, George I'm sure you know Colin Creevey," said Lee as he and Colin approached Fred and George.

"Of course," said Fred.

"Well he has agreed to give us a little help with our project," explained Lee.

"What are you having him do?" asked George.

"If you would give him a few Stink Pellets he'll take them down the corridor there make some noise and drop them for us," said Lee patting Colin on the shoulder as he spoke.

Colin was beaming at having been asked to do something so important for the Weasley twins, "You have explained to him that he will have to run away fast before Filch catches him," asked Fred with a questioning look at Lee.

"Yes in fact I emphasized the point to him," said Lee.

"Good, we wouldn't want you to get caught," said George looking at Dennis.

"I won't don't worry," said Colin still smiling.

George took the bag of Stink pellets out of his pocket and handed a small handful to Colin, "Just remember make a loud noise drop the Stink Pellets and run as fast as you can…preferably to another floor Gryffindor tower if you can make it," instructed George.

Colin nodded his head in understanding turned on his heel and headed up the corridor just out of sight of Filch's office. Lee, Fred, and George his in a small alcove just outside the office, filch would never see them there as he passed to catch Colin. The next thing they knew a very loud crash was heard down the corridor all three boys wondered what Colin had done and made a mental not to ask him. Filch had left his office having heard the racket and was sprinting up the corridor as planned. Lee, Fred, and George slipped in to Filch's office and set to work immediately. It didn't take long to get the Portable Swamp set up. As soon as they were finished they left the office ducking into a empty classroom to wait for Filch. He returned moments later Grumbling about insolent students. The three boys snickered to themselves, Colin obviously hadn't been caught.

Once filch had passed the classroom they were in they stepped out and all three poked their heads around the corner to watch Filch's reaction. As soon as Filch reached his office and saw what had been done to it he let out a long string of swear words which had the boys laughing, "Now set the fireworks off now," said Lee between fits of laughter.

Fred took the fireworks out of his robes and set them off, as soon as they had done that they took off for Gryffindor tower. They could hear Filch coming up behind them yelling quite loudly more unpleasant words about insolent students and chains. This only mad the boys laught louder and run faster. Within moments they reached Gryffindor tower and the safety of the common room without getting caught. As they passed thru the nearly deserted common room they did their best to control their laughter and only let it out when they reached the dormitory.

Collapsing on his bed Lee stated, "That was great."

"Definitely one of our better ones," said Fred continuing to laugh.

"He'll be mad for ages," stated George.

Rainy days can lead to bouts of boredom but when one student decides to take matters into his own hands the chance of becoming bored is easily avoided.

This story is in response to sectumsempress101 Rainy Days challenge.


End file.
